


Missed

by bluewhale1127_1201



Series: Domestic Shenanigans [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, JiHan, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, Minor appearance of other members, Mpreg, soonseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewhale1127_1201/pseuds/bluewhale1127_1201
Summary: Chan is Jihoon's baby boy
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Domestic Shenanigans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891903
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Missed

Jihoon wouldn't lie, watching Chan go to LA was very heartbreaking. He didn't cry because Chan was already bawling. The boy had clung to Jihoon and wouldn't let go, Jihoon had almost gave in and embraced him. Seungcheol and Jeonghan had come to an agreement that Jeonghan would take Chan with him for a few weeks whilst the new parents got settled in with Hansol. The premature baby was growing well, no complications whatsoever. The house felt empty without Chan, Jihoon cried the first days he had been discharged from the hospital. He would stay in Chan's room and silently cry while holding his framed picture. They had grown quite attached to each other that most people assumed Chan was his biological child.  
Seungcheol was having a hard time too. He had to console Jihoon when he too was very sad, his son was miles away while the other was in a hospital. He was grateful Hansol was okay otherwise he wouldn't have been able to handle the emotional strain. He called up Jeonghan as much as he could but the timezones wouldn't allow it at times. Either Chan was asleep or it was already late in Seoul too.  
Jihoon padded to the living room in his pajamas, Seungcheol was watching a football game on the couch. The sun was blazing hot outside and their air conditioner wasn't working.  
"When are we getting this fixed?" the shorter grumbled chugging a bottle of cold water. He was still recuperating from childbirth.  
"Tomorrow."  
"Oh thank goodness!" he sighed. "I'm tired of being cooked alive."  
"I would cuddle you but..." Seungcheol gestured at his sweat soaked shirt. He was contemplating removing all of his clothes.  
"No thanks I'd rather pass."  
Seungcheol was quiet for a moment before he pulled Jihoon's hand, the shorter turned to face him with a questioning gaze.  
"Jihoon."  
"Mhhm..."  
"Hoon-ah?"  
"What is it?" he raised an eyebrow. Seungcheol looked serious so Jihoon wondered what it was all about.  
"Chan's been gone for almost two weeks now." he watched Jihoon's face turn sour. Seungcheol was lucky to have met someone who loved Chan probably more than he did. "It's been hard adjusting without him and you've been having a much harder time. I'm sorry baby."  
"Oh Cheollie you don't have to apologize..."  
Seungcheol's phone which was on the coffee table rung. The taller picked it up and before he could say hello, the speaker on the other line beat him to it.  
"I sensed sadness and moping. You guys should come over, we are having a barbeque."  
Jihoon perked up at the mention of barbeque. Seungcheol chuckled.  
"Seokmin, you have a weird sixth sense."  
"I'm not a happy virus for nothing, my job is to spread joy and happiness to all the sad. Jihoon I ordered your favorite cocktail from Levanter." the male sounded happy on the phone, as expected of Kwon Seokmin.  
"Did Changbin make it just the way I like it?" Jihoon grinned. He was too absorbed in his sad state to remember he could finally drink alcohol again.  
"Specially just for you." Seokmin said laughing.  
"Jihoon shouldn't drink too much. The moment he gets tipsy no alcohol for him." Seungcheol warned as the other two protested. 

The scar didn't hurt as much but Seungcheol still made a pained face when he saw it. It's not like Jihoon could have delivered Hansol naturally. Seungcheol traced his fingertips on it, whispering silent apologizes. If it was possible he would have carried all their children. When he looked at Jihoon smiling at him, he nozzled his neck.  
"What is it, my sweet Cheollie?"  
"I just... You know Jihoon you are a blessing to me right? You are so strong. I was so worried when you were pregnant, of losing you and Hansol but you never wavered."  
"Cheol." Jihoon cooed.  
"Lemme get this out of my system. This has been the best six years of my life, having you in it. I love you so very much and I promise to you just like I did on our wedding day that I'll love you the way you deserve to be loved. You are my jewel, you and our sons."  
Jihoon chuckled wiping away a tear, "You are such a sap."  
They danced in their bedroom like it was their wedding again until Soonyoung called to remind them that they had a barbeque waiting for them.

One more week and it was Jihoon's birthday. He didn't have anything in mind for the day, just cuddle with his husband and have a movie marathon. Hansol had been in the hospital for almost two months but the couple were preparing for his arrival soon. He didn't have so many tubes in him anymore. The couple visited him everyday and couldn't wait to finally take him home. 

Chan missed home but he was slowly getting used to America. He was picking up English rather quickly. He wasn't too happy about being far from his baby brother. Jeonghan had tried to explain to him that his dad and Jihoon would be busy with Hansol since he was so young and needed constant attention.  
"Ohh Jisoo he's sulking again." Jeonghan sighed. Pacifying Chan was getting even harder. "If I didn't meet Jihoon I'd swear he bewitched my son."  
"Han!" Jisoo scolded.  
"Not that he would do something like that. You've seen them together, it really looks like Jihoon is his actual mom."  
"Are you okay?" Jisoo asked concerned.  
"No. My son's unhappy Soo. The only thing that would make him happy is going back to Korea and living with his dad."  
"Hannie, have you ever considered that he just wants stability?" Jisoo asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Like he used to live with you and go to his dad on weekends then Jihoon came and you left. He stayed with Seungcheol until he got married with Jihoon and they lived together. So he's basically used to living with them and you visiting him. Now we just snatched him from that stable state to a different environment all together."  
"Are you saying, he is having difficulty transitioning here?"  
"It's possible."  
"He's been saying he misses Seungkwan a lot. Was I way too selfish Soo?" Jeonghan's heart ached, he knew he had to put Chan first and do what's best for him.

The company suddenly called Jihoon to work on his birthday. Apparently there was an error only he could fix. He grumbled from his house and all the way to work.  
His boss apologized profusely for having called him and Jihoon took pity on the old man that he forgave him.  
On his way out around one in the afternoon he bumped into Junhui who was heading out.  
"Oi short stuff, lemme catch a ride."  
"Junhui you are lucky I'm tired." Jihoon raised a fist in the air aiming at Jun's face. The other man just laughed.  
"Where are you headed?"  
"Same place as you. It's your birthday, I won't pass a chance on free food."  
"Gosh you are such a leech." Jihoon smiled. "We can order takeout or something. Cheol and I didn't plan anything."  
Jihoon missed Junhui's smirk, he didn't know anything.

They arrived at his house and honestly Jihoon nearly had a cardiac arrest when he suddenly heard a loud chorus of 'surprise' and saw his friends and some of Seungcheol's friends. They actually organized a surprise party for him.  
"Look at how shocked he is." Seokmin said giggling. "He really didn't know."  
"And y'all didn't even trust that I wouldn't tell him anything." grumbled Junhui grabbing a glass of juice.  
"Well you can't really keep a secret." chipped in Minghao, Jun's fiancé.  
"Even Seungcheol who planned all this didn't even let out a single squeak, I'm surprised Soonyoung didn't say anything."  
"Hey!" came a protest from the mentioned male.  
Jihoon's eyes searched for his husband. Seungcheol suddenly appeared behind him.  
"Happy birthday baby." he whispered in his ear.  
"When did you even organize all of this?" Jihoon gestured at the decorations and the guests.  
"This isn't your real surprise. Close your eyes."  
Jihoon closed his eyes and let Seungcheol lead him wherever they were going.  
"You can open them now."  
They were at the living room but on the couch... Jihoon's breath hitched.  
Chan was holding Hansol in his arms cooing at his baby brother.  
Jihoon suddenly sobbed on Seungcheol's chest.  
"Whe wh when d did y y you uhh..." he stammered on his words but Seungcheol understood what he was trying to say.  
"I'll save the details for later. Come on dry your eyes baby, your sons have noticed you and Chan doesn't like to see you cry."  
Seokmin awed as he filmed them, Jeonghan was shedding a tear at the scene of the happily reunited family. He knew he made the best decision letting Chan come back and seeing the million dollar smile on his face when he saw Jihoon, he knew that this was where Chan was meant to be.


End file.
